What is love? Saber's story
by XxDumb FoxxxX
Summary: This is a deamon story. i got the idea off of inuyasha. anyways she completly looses and kills her sister.She falls in love with itachi. Will her new friends save her? or will she stay with itachi. I wrote this a long time ago. itachiXOC
1. Chapter 1

The Story: Saber

By: Cassandra Tripp

I do not own Naruto or anything this story represents. I want Itachi!

Sorry me moment.J

Preview

(this is a Itachi love story)

This all takes place after Sasuke leaves for Orouchimaru and Neji and Choji's in the hospital. This is about two sisters me, Saber and my sister, Sheba. We are from the demon tribe deep in the mountains far from any civilization. The leaf village hokage has traveled far to find us and ask for two deamons to join the leaf village. That's what's we call ourselves deamons, it means body with more than one soul trapped inside but you must be born that way to call yourself it. In return the hokage offered useless hunting land behind the village. It was plentiful of wild animals and fertile soil. The demon tribe accepted for they have already scared or killed most of the animals in there lands. That's were it all begins me and Sheba are sent to the leaf village. We were supposed to follow there laws and be loyal. As us being weaker than our higher ups we had to follow orders or die. That's the way it went up there if someone stronger than you they can boss you around and even kill you if they feel like it. Anyways the hokage told us everything about the last hokage and what happened. It seemed they were really desperate.

As I said before we are sisters she's 10 and I'm 15 are birthdays are October 31st that means were exactly 5 years apart. I'm just about half an inch taller and not into all that tradition stuff she always wears that kimono. She is she's a little nutty and I'm evil but when not on job I'm crazy as Naruto. Our parents were killed by a rogue ninja a long time ago; you'll learn more about that later. My sword is forged from a shadow dragons horns, that's the only weapon I'll use. My deamon is an albino fox. My Jutsu's summoning a rain dragon, her name is Shaphire, she's pure white and a regenerating jutsu only learned in the deamon tribe. My sister's deamon is a vampire bat.

Chapter 1, a new world

Tsunade said we would be staying in a small house. I said we just wanted to stay outside; she said that would be fine. Tsunade told me to bring some healing herbs only found in deamon lands. We didn't have anything except the clothes on our backs. When we first arrived it was in front of a hospital. "your going to heal Neji and Choji with those herbs." Tsunade said. What's wrong with them? I asked. Well Choji's chakra and physical state are completely changed which should have killed him. Neji has suffered major damage in the spinal cord and fractures of ribs, sternum, and hands. Wow he must of got beat bad! Sheka rudely added. Actually he killed his opponent, He changed after that . Said Tsunade. Suddenly I stopped walking and looked down sternly, I knew what she meant I had done the same thing in saving my sister. What's wrong? Said Sheba. Oh its nothing I said and went on walking. "first we went to Choji's room. He was asleep and tsunade mixed the herbs and Sheka helped. Saber; why don't you go to Neji's room and heal him, we'll meet you at the service desk. Okay, he's in room 25. Said Tsunade I knew she wanted to talk with Sheba alone. Okay…. I walked out and closed the door, but I stayed a listened. Tsunade: you know I want to apprentice you won't get out much but it'll be good for everyone. Okay that would be great! Sheba said excitedly. I started walking in direction of Neji's room. 20..21...22...23...24...25 here it is. I knocked then walked in. At first I stared at the floor I was scared of being alone, me and Sheba have been together forever, what would I do without her always here? "Who are you?" Said who I guess was Neji. I looked up said my name and apologized quickly for not paying attention. Then I got a real look at him he wearing only shorts and was all banged up on his chest. His eyes were so beautiful, it seemed they looked right through me. Oh I'm from the uhhh… Tsunade told me come heal your wounds. I said wondering if should tell him. I felt so strange. My heart was racing and I was getting hot. I picked up a mashie thing and a bowl and looked through the cabinets and pulled out three bottles. I sat down and read the bottles adding the right amount and mixing the herbs in it. The whole time he stared at me then finally asked Saber, isn't that a deamon name. I was surprised not many people know of us or even want to. Eh How'd you know? I said desperately waiting an answer. My father met one of you once, but why are you here? I thought they were banned from any village. Uhh well Tsunade traded me.. And my sister for some land. Neji got a weird look. They traded you for land? Heh I guess you can't really change fate. I just shot up and said, of course can , for better or worse its your choice. Embarrassed I quickly sat down and went back to mixing the medicine. Neji had stern look at look at me then said A comrade of mine said the same thing. Oh yeah what's his name? I said. Naruto Uzumaki… I looked at him and said really? He well known cause' well you know. After that was an awkward silence and the whole time a was thinking of my sister. Is something wrong? Said Neji. Oh its nothing. Just then I heard someone coming and turned around and stared at the door for a while. What are you staring at? I completely ignored him and gave the medicine. Take it all now, tomorrow you can leave later today. I got up and waked to the door, I turned around and quickly said your friends are here. Then left I passed a guy with brown hair in a ponytail, a bushy brow guy in a weird green suit thing, and a blonde girl with a big mouth. They stared at me but the girl just kept talking. Then the bushy brow guy turned around and asked if I came from room 25. Yeah why? I said awkwardly. I mean he scares me little. Isn't that where Neji is? Before I could answer a blonde spiky haired kid came running in and I gave him a cold stare. He just stood there then asked me are you Saber? Uh yeah who wants to know? I'm Naruto. Yeah grandma tsunade waiting outside for you, she said to help you out, I'll be out in a little. Did you really heal Neji and Choji? I guess, I mean me and sister. I said slowly and waved bye "see you later" and left. As I was walking down some stairs and girl with a pink top and brown hair passed me. I gave her a cold stare and kept walking she turned around then started running the way I just came.


	2. sinister laugh

Chapter 2, a sinister laugh and a sorrow tomorrow

"Hey Saber! I'm gonna go to tsunade's place. So you can wait for Naruto to help you, tell him I said hi and I'll be back in a little while. Okay!" Sheba said so quickly I could hardly respond when she waved and ran after tsunade. I sighed and turn in every direction, feeling stupid for not knowing where to go. So I sat down on a bench right outside. I guess I'll just wait for Naruto." I said to myself. It had been about two hours, what's taking him so long! I felt bad for not doing anything about Sheba leaving, I know she's big and can take care of herself but still… HEY! SABER! Naruto yelled in my face. I jumped away trying to keep my balance and landed flat on the floor. With an annoyed look on my face I looked up and Neji was helping me up. All those people were with him. He was wearing a tan shirt and looked more…lively. I guess, then I blushed. God! I need to stop this!. "Sorry" Naruto said. Still annoyed I opened up my big mouth and said, This is the worst day of my life! First I get here, then my own sister ditches me, then I'm stuck outside alone for two hours! So as pissed off as I am I'm gonna accept your apology. Calmed down I looked up and Nobody was even listening! Now that I look only Neji, Naruto, pink girl and that blonde girl was still here. Calm down! I'm Ino and that's Tenten. Hey were going to celebrate Neji's health buy getting ramen, you should come! Naruto said excitedly. Okay I mean I don't… well I'm not hungry." I said kind of embarrassed. That's okay come with anyways. Naruto said. They all started walking and just stood there watching then ran up to them. After I caught up I said "uh hey Naruto, what's ramen anyways?"" You don't know what ramen seriously?'" Um……… no. I felt stupid." Its so delicious its got noodles and barbequed pork!" When we got there Neji sat next to me. As they ate they were all talking and having fun. I watched them. How could they just sit there and have so much innocence. Neji now he had the right idea. All of a sudden I swear I heard a laugh. I looked out into the distance. It was subtle And quiet.


	3. why

Chapter 3, why

When I awoke, it was morning. The dew on the grass was glistening in the sunlight, a small brown darted out from next to me. My body ached. I got and walked into town. Nobody was out, it was deserted. That was odd. I mean it's a big village someone should be out. As I turned a corner, quickly I smelled blood and fear. It was lovely. I had not killed anyone in so long, it was annoying me. I turned around and ducked. Someone threw a shurikin at me. I looked up but as soon as I did someone pinned me against a wall. Instintcedly I released my deamon form. And scurried out from his grip. The smell of blood was taking over me. I looked from where it was coming from and at least a dozen people were brutally slaughtered. It brought back good memories. I changed into my human form and stood there. Staring directly at the dead bodies. I turned around slowly and faced the guy. I knew the deamon was taking over. Now days I didn't care, it was a part of me and tough I used to prevent it, it somehow was pleasant. My teeth grew pointy and my eyes converted, I looked at him pleasingly. He let down his guard. "who are you?" he asked. I am Saber of the deamon tribe. You did this?" Yes, are with the leaf village?" he asked caution as if ready to attack.

Of course not. I lied, sort of I wasn't officially yet. Tell me who are you?"

"Itachi Uchiah." Huh. " he stared at me intently as I watched a child run out to guessed was his mother. He was crying. I felt no sympathy. Usually I would have helped him. I … I wanted to kill him, just for the fun of it. I walked forward staggering. Then he looked at me, his eyes grew big with fear, I wondered what was he staring at? Then blood ran down my forehead. I reached up and felt gash. I knew what is was from. Sheba's Hikakigaru jutsu. It cut the skin from far away. I looked back and the II Itachi guy was wasn't looking at me but above me. I turned looked, Sheba was with 3 ninja, one was Neji, Naruto, and sakura. Her wound it healed. Said Naruto. Sheba jumped down. Move saber, he's with the akutski, he could kill you easily. Shut up! I yelled and I pulled my sword and stabbed her in the back. Her death was instant, but then the blood from my head gushed out.I blacked out but felt warmth, and I felt the breeze. The warmth was dead cold, not from death but from spirit.


	4. at ease

Chapter 4, At ease

I woke up outdoors. It was cold and dark. It reminded me of home. That cute guy walked out from the dark. I recognized his fragrance. It was Itachi. Instead of his cloak he wore that vest this and that ninja stuff(I can't explain so bare with me.) "you should eat." he said coldly. Sorry but I'm not hungry…" What the hell do you want!" I can take care of myself, not that you would care." I said with an attitude. Then I recalled what happened earlier. "do you remember?" he said as if reading my mind. Yes, its really too bad I didn't get her deamon." I said proudly. Then he gestures for me to follow him and as we went around the corner, there she was, barley alive but still was. She opened her eyes and looked at me. " why saber, I was only protecting you, Cough. Cough" she said spiting up blood. "you will never understand, never have. I am stronger, and therefore I can!" I said staring at the sight of her mangled body." but that's not why. Cough. Cough." " I did it because I could that is reason enough, besides the weak deserve to die." I said sternly, completely aware of Itachi thoughts, As if he was shocked but why would he.." Sheba's life was slipping so I quickly pulled of my sword and stabbed her, at that point her deamon quickly absorbed into my body, making me stronger than I ever was before.

Now I was a monster, maybe me Itachi aren't so different know, before I killed to live, now I killed for fun. He smiled as I staggered then looked at him. "You find this amusing?… well I do to." I smiled and turned to leave. Itachi grabbed my arm and quickly pulled me into a passionate kiss. At first I was startled but then I kissed back. I put my hand in his raven hair and his hands stayed on my hips. I was waiting for him kill me or something as a trick but he didn't. After we separated I said" what was that about?" I was so confused, but I knew I was falling for him.

He just smiled and said "then I'll leave." I ran in front of him a gave him a gentle hug. I felt so at ease.


End file.
